Waterloo road Grantly bullies Davina
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Davina gets bullied by Grantly
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine and Davina are best friends and were talking in the staff room. The bell went and they went to classes Davina had to sit in Grantly Budgen's class and she wasn't looking forward to it. She sat with Karla like she normally does. Grantly was teaching Shakespeare. He asked a question but no one answered so Grantly picked on Davina who also didn't know the answer. "At this rate we willbreed aassistant for the assistant", Grantly said. Davina felt upset and her eyes watered a little. She started helping Karla. The lesson finished and the class left. Grantly called Davina back. He pulled her hair and called her names. He then opened the door and pushed her out. She went to Jasmines room. "Davina how many more times it's polite to knock", Jasmine said as a joke seeing her come in. She turned around.

"Oh my god", Jasmine said looking at Davina. She hugged Davina tightly trying to comfort her crying bestfriend. Jasmines top got mascara on it but she didn't mind as her best friend came first. Tom entered.

"Is this a bad time", he asked. Jasmine didnt know what to answer. "Davina you can stop hugging Jasmine now", Tom said. "She's crying on me and I don't know why Jasmine replied. Toms face dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom, Davina and JaSmine went into the staff room. "Davina your not making yourself some coffee", Grantly said. Davina felt really upset. She sat in a chair. Jasmine sat with her. Davina's eyes were watering but she wouldn't let herself cry. Steph came over. "Ignore Grantly", she said and walked off. Davina didn't know what to do. Jasmine put her hand on Davina's hand. The bell went and Grantly wouldn't allow Davina in his class.

Davina sat in the corner and cried. Rachel found her. "Hey, Davina why aren't you in Grantly's class", Rachel asked. Davina didn't answer her. Mascara ran down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel took Davina to her office. They got disturbed by Jasmine with Paul. "I found him bunking", she said. Rachel sat there for a moment. "Okay if you take miss Shackleton I"ll speak to Paul", Rachel said. Davina got up and went with Jasmine. They went into her class room. Davina sat on Jasmine's desk and started to cry. "Davina please tell what's wrong", Jasmine said. Davina just sat and cried. Jasmine hugged her. Jasmine hated seeing Davina this way as she's usually so happy. The bell went.

Davina had Grantly. She was shaking when she got there. He had moved Alesha and Danielle to the front and Karla to the back knowing that now Davina couldn't see what was going on. Davina jerked and Karla looked at her. She kept jerking but she didn't wantago make a sound. "Hiccups are normal miss I had them yesterday", Karla said to her. Davina smiled and wrote down "is it that bad". Karla shock her head. Davina's chest was starting to hurt. "Miss Shackleton can't sit still I see", Grantly said. Most of the class started laughing apart from Alesha, Danielle, Bolton and Karla. Davina looked quite upset. She jerked again. Grantly asked them to get into groups. He was supprised Bolton went with Alesha, Danielle and Karla with Davina's help. "She got hiccups didn't she", Alesha said to Karla. Karla nodded. Danielle came back with the card. Jasmine came in. "Can I speak to miss Shackleton", Jasmine asked. Davinaleery the clasroom. She hugged Jasmine and hiccuped which she didn't have to keep in. "Do you want some water", Jasmine asked. "No, they'll pass", Davina said.


	4. Chapter 4

Davina entered the class room again and Grantly gave her a nasty look. She sat with Karla. "We are making the cover for shakespeare charecters miss", Bolton said. Davina had just relised her hiccups had gone. Davina drew out Romeo and Juliet. "Wow miss your an amazing artist", Alesha said. Grantly came over and looked at her drawings. "I've seen a two year old do better",he said. Bolton looked at Grantly. "Oi sir are you jelous that miss is a better drawerthan you", Bolton shouted out. Grantly stayed quiet. The bell rang.

Davina went to the staff room to get her lunch box. Grantly took it off her. "Give it back", Davina said. Grantly waved it about. Matt came in took the lunch box and gave it back to Davina. "I don't think you'd have a pink lunch box with puppies on it", Matt said. He invited her to sit with him and Jasmine sat the other side to Davina. Matt was worried something was going on. He was free next period and so was Jasmine and Davina.

The teachers had gone to they're lessons and only Matt, Jasmine and Davina were in the staff room. "His bullying me", Davina said. Matt was shocked and Jasmine was appauled. Davina started to cry. "Don't cry", Matt said. She didn't take much notice and cried more. JasminehuhGgged her and Matt got her some water.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine walked out and had a go at Grantly for bullying her best friend. This made Davina feel worse. "Oh Davina", Matt said putting his hand on her arm. Grantly came into the staff room. "OI YOU UGLY PIECE OF WORK NOBODY LIKES YOU AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN", Grantly yelled. Davina burst into tears so Grantly pulled her long blonde hair. Rachel entered. "What's going on", she asked. Grantly went back to his class. Jasmine went to Davina who was in tears. Rachel spoke to Davina. "Do you want Jasmine to stay", Rachel asked. Davina nodded. Matt left as it was none of his buisness.

After Davina had calmed down she took her to Tom's class. Rachel walked in. "Would it be alright for Miss Shackleton to sit in here and write a staitment", she asked. "Of course", Tom said and pointed to the spare seat next to Chlo. Davina sat next to Chlo. "Got a pen", she asked. Chlo gave her a pen, the pen Davina had given her has a present. She started to write the staitment. But began to cry. She tried to cover it up but Chlo saw her. "Psst Davina do you want to go outside", Chlo whispered. Davina shock her head and got on with writing the staitment. When Chlo got up to ask if she can go to the toilet she told Tom about Davina. Tom aloud her to the toilet and went to sit with Davina. Davina wiped the tears away. "How can we be a couple if you don't tell me what's wrong", Tom said. "Grantly is what's wrong", Davina said before walking out. "Sir is Miss Shackleton ok", Maxine asked. "She seemed dead upset", Janeece added. "She's fine she's gone to get a drink of water", Tom said trying to cover it all up. Chlo walked back in.


	6. Chapter 6

Davina came back in. She sat next to Chlo and continued her staitment. Tom came over to her and gave her a note which said sorry she looked up and smiled. She continued writing her staitment. The bell went and everyone left except from Davina. Tom sat next to her he tried talking but she kept saying "shh" each time. She jerked and began to laugh and so did Tom. "Has someone got a hiccup problem", he asked her. Davina laughed again as she hiccuped. Tom gave her some of his water. It worked. Once she had finshed her staitment she went to Jasmine's class as she was in there tidying. "What makes me an easy target", Davina asked. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings but you small and a lot of the kids are taller than you I mean them heels have to be about five inches", Jasmine said. Davina hugged Jasmine. "Do you want to go for a meal tonight", Jamine asked. "Yeah alright", Davina answered.

Davina went home and picked a nice dress and asked Chlo to design her hair. Chlo straightened Davina's hair then curled some parts. "You look Beutiful", Tom said. "I'm going for a meal with Jasmine", Davina said back. Davina was wearing a mini dress what went to her thigh. Jasmine knocked on the door. "DAVINA", Tom shouted. Davina came out. They got into Jasmine's car and put seatbelts on. They got to a nice pub.

Grantly was in there. He started to laugh. "Oh Davina you have time to come out but not to learn about English", he said. Davina walked off and Jasmine followed. "How anout KFC", Jasmine said. Davina nodded and began to cry. Jasmine hugged her. "What's wrong Davina", Peter asked. "Daddy", Davina said while crying she hugged him. Kaitlyn, Davina's sister took Jasmine a side. "Why's she crying like that",Kaitlyn asked. "She's getting bullied by someone called Grantly Budgen", Jasmine told Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn is one of the worst girls in her class she hangs out with Kelly and Rosie. Davina was refusing to tell her gangster dad what was wrong. "It's bullies daddy, Jasmine told me", Kaitlyn said.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter had mascara down his shirt but he didn't care to him Davina and Kaitlyn come before gangster work. He loves his daughters to bits. Davina got into Jasmine's car and they went to KFC. They arrived and payed 50/50. Jasmine loves KFC while Davina prefers McDonalds. They found a table and Jasmine wiped away the little bit of mascara Davina had missed. They ate there food. Davina had a large popcorn chicken meal with fries and a coke and Jasmine had a zinger burger with fries and a coke. They went back to Jasmine's.

They got in and spoke about school. Davina just sat there. Jasmine could see by her eyes Davina was thinking about all the horrible things Grantly had said to her. She began to cry. "Aww Davina his not worth crying over your Beutiful don't letthin lower your self convordence", Jasmine said then hugging her best friend. "I want to go home", Davina said while crying. Jasmine opened the car and drove her home. She opened the door for DaviSanand knocked on the door. Davina was still crying. Chlo answered. "Is she alright", Chlo asked putting her arm around Davina. "Depends", Jasmine said.

Chlo shut the door and brought a teary Davina to the kitchen. Tom had gone shopping. Davina calmed down a little. She stopped crying. A few minutes later she had a laughing fit for no reason at all. Chlo started to laugh to. Tom came in. "What's so funny", he asked. "I dunno", Davina replied.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day and Peter stormed into Waterloo road and into Rachel's office. "Yes how can I help you", Rachel asked. Peter was very angry. "My daughter comes here now WHY IS SHE GETTING BULLIED", Peter said then shouted at the end. "What's your daughters name", Rachel asked. "Davina Shackleton", Peter said back. Rachel looked up at Peter. "Some woman called Jasmine told my other daughter this bullies called Grantly Budgen", Peter added. Rachel wasn't to sure what to do, she had relised Davina's behavier had changed but she didn't think it was bullying, she just thought maybe Tom had dumped her. Rachel got up. "Mr Shackleton, where is Davina now", Rachel asked. "She's with this girl I kind of met her yesterday, my other daughter said her name was Jasmine or Yasmin", Peter replied back. Rachel knew he meant Jasmine. Rachel left her office and Peter followed.

Rachel went to find Grantly and Davina. "Morning Rachel", Grantly said. "I need a word with you", Rachel said in an angry tone. Peter looked at Grantly. "Oh how rude of me Mr Budgen say hello to Mr Shackelton", Rachel said. Grantly looked at Mr Shackelton. "Hello", Mr Shackelton said to Grantly. They found Davina in the staff room with Jasmine. Rachel went up to Davina. "Davina can I have a word", Rachel asked. Davina looked up. "It's alright your not in trouble", she continued. Jasmine smiled at Davina and Davina got up. They walked out. Davina went to turn back into the staff room after seeing Grantly. "His not going to say anything to you while daddy's around", Peter said to Davina. Davina felt quite embarrassed how her dad just told her daddy's about.

They took a seat in Rachel's office. Grantly looked at Rachel. "Say sorry to Davina", Rachel asked Grantly. "Davina I'm sorry your face is so ugly", he said. Davina ran out in tears. Rachel and Peter looked at Grantly "You've just gone and proved you are bullying Davina", Rachel said.

A tearful Davina walked down the corridor. "Davina", Steph questioned. Davina looked back. "Hey, hey, what's the matter", Steph asked before taking her into her class room. Steph got a chair out for Davina. "Now what's wrong", Steph asked. Though her tears Davina answered "Grantly called me ugly". Steph wasn't happy and told Davina a secret, "your not ugly your Beutiful, in fact I'm jelous once I found out Jack liked you I knew I wouldn't have a chance, I wanted to be you", Steph said.


	9. Chapter 9

Steph brought Davina back to Rachel's office after cheering her up a little. "Thanks Steph", Rachel said. Steph smiled and left. Peter sat next to his daughter. Rachel wanted to speak to Davina alone. Peter and Grantly left but Eddie took Peter away from Grantly. "Now Davina how long has he been bullying you", Rachel asked. Davina shrugged her shoulders. "About three days", Davina said in tears. Rachel started to wonder whose worse the pupils or Davina. Rachel gave Davina a tissue. Rachel wasn't happy with what she had to deal with, the fact that bullying had gone on in the staff room. "Matt had to get my lunch box from him at one point", Davina said. Rachel wasnt happy about that, the fact to Grantly Davina could starve. Rachel wanted Davina to write a staitment again. "Yes I know I've already made you write one but this is important", Rachel said. Davina agreed. Rachel took Davina to the class room she would write it in, Jasmine had already layed out the paper and a pen for Davina. Rachel left Davina with Jasmine.

"You been crying again", Jasmine asked. Davina nodded. Jasmine sat next to Davina while she wrote another staitment. Jasmine got bored of just sitting there but knew she had to help her best friend. Jasmine gave Davina more confidence to write the statement. Jasmine awards the kids sweets at times so Jasmine got her sweet box she brought new sweets a few days ago and aloud Davina to take one. She took one and ate it straight away. Jasmine sat down again next to Davina. Davina had finished her sweet and kept swiping her hair out of her face so Jasmine tyed it back into a ponytail. Davina had finished the staitment.


	10. Chapter 10

Davina found Rachel and gave her the staitment. Jasmine smiled at Davina. Grantly apologised to Davina and hugged her to everyone's suprise. Grantly invited Davina into all his classes and for dinner tonight. "Grantly about dinner I'm going out with Jasmine", Davina said. Grantly looked at Davina, "Jasmine can come to", Grantly said back. They got on really well.

**THE END :)**


End file.
